


Undertale: Just... What ARE You...?

by JennyGirlGaming



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys - Freeform, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Asriel - Freeform, Convert, Despair, Flowey - Freeform, Frisk - Freeform, Genocide, Hope, Mettaton - Freeform, Multi, Pacifism, Papyrus - Freeform, Post-Neutral Route (Undertale), Reader Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sans - Freeform, Toriel - Freeform, Undyne - Freeform, XReader, asgore - Freeform, chara, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyGirlGaming/pseuds/JennyGirlGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertale: Genocide run [A Flowey, CharaXReader]<br/>Child reader upon the age of 8 fell into the underground. Now being lead throughout the Underground slaughtering Monsters at the commands of Flowey and Chara<br/>"Seems like were not that different after all~"<br/>Later...<br/>Undertale: Pacifist Run [A SansXReader]<br/>You tried to conver from evil to good, but someone is still holding you back. Are you able to subdue them or will they take over? Find out more in the story...<br/>If Possible...<br/>Undertale: Neutral Run [A PapyrusXReader]<br/>"Do you believe even the most cruelest of people. Could change if they just try?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Undertale: Genocide run [A Flowey,CharaXReader] 

Chapter One: The Underground

They said there was a mountain that contained magical creatures just a bit far off the old lands of Ireland. The special magical mountain that was always in old folk tales. Mt. Ebott. 

I decided to see what all the fuss was about. So, I sneaked out from the orphanage I resided in. I hiked my way up the grassy field and into the mountains. It didn’t take me long to reach there. 

I finally took a step into the cave. It was so dark I could hardly see.

I tried to look around at my surroundings. 

Complete darkness… wait… I can see a dim light. It was… moving…

Could this be a monster?

I decided to go after it. It moved as I tried to get closer to it.

It finally stopped. I ran for it.

I tripped over something and I seemed to be free falling. 

I looked up as the green light followed me down. I shut my eyes tightly.

I didn’t know what was going to happen to me. 

The green surrounded me only seconds later engulfing me. 

I finally stopped falling as I landed on a pile of yellow flowers. 

I took in my surroundings. I was at the bottom of the cave.

I decided to get up and walk around. I headed forwards in my tracks.

I found a door to the left at the end of the hall way.

Once I entered it, I was greeted by a talking yellow flower. I jumped a bit when he talked to me. I know I’m like 8 and all, but… I don’t think flower’s should be talking…

“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower. You’re new to the Underground arentcha? Somebody should teach you how things work around down here. Guess that’ll be me~” Suddenly little pellets surrounded him.

“You see. We share LOVE with our friends with these little white friendliness pellets. And, you *do* want LOVE don’t you?” Oh gosh… The adults warned me about these kind of people…

“Uh, I don’t want love thank you very much… I’ll just be heading on my way…” I was about to go around him until his pellets blocked the exit.

“Where do you think YOU’RE going!?” His face looked like it was melting. I screamed out in fear. He laughed at me as the friendliness bullets encircled around me.

‘Put your hands up.’

I heard a voice in my head say. So, I did. 

I was surprised to see green fire coming from them. I’m not sure this is normal… 

The fire hit the ‘friendliness pellets’ and they disappeared. I looked behind the fire to see Flowey’s face becoming confused, but lightened up after a minute or two.

“Ah, I see you know what’s going on around here don’t you, Chara?” I just looked at him confused.

“Who’s Chara?” I tried to speak out, but couldn’t.

‘That would be me.’ 

I looked back to see a figure standing by the door way.

‘The names Chara, and I’ll be your ‘PERSONAL’ guide throughout this place.’ 

I seen the figure emerge from the darkness. It was a kid around my age I assumed. 

They *were* wearing a stripe green shirt after all. But, their eyes are red…

It almost looked as if their eye was bleeding.

“Y-Your eye!” I tried to scream out. 

They looked to where I was pointing.

“Ah, yes… this… Wait, hold up a minute.” They turned around and put their hands to their eye. They then turned back towards my direction, they had a beautiful shade of brown orbs. I could get lost in them if I wanted to.

“H-Hey, stop looking at me like that…” They turned their head away from me.

“S-sorry…” I then heard Flowey clear his throat.

“Ahem! Let’s get going shall we?”

Flowey lead me through the Underground. He instructed me to fight the monsters. But, I already felt like I’ve been here before and I *knew exactly* how to fight them.

I looked at Chara and Flowey who routed me on. Chara decided to give me this ‘power’ to fight. They said it would be easier for me to ‘deal with all of them’. 

And it was! 

Chara told me to turn to one of the doors where there was a bowl of candy. Chara instructed me to take as many as I wanted, in which their case meant ‘the whole bowl’.

So, I filled up my ‘inventory’ with candy as Chara would state it. 

Flowey started talking to me about Chara and his past.

I was really happy when he talked about the fun they had together. I didn’t really have a friend to share some good times with… I was usually an outcast in the orphanage and at school. No one would talk to me because they thought I was weird.

I guess Chara noticed me being sad.

“Hey, what’s the matter with you?” They asked trying to sound like a bully, but I could tell. Past that lie of sounding like a bully they were sincere.

“I-its nothing.” I muttered as Chara looked at me in a funny way. 

We moved onto some puzzles that was already solved.

“ You know that human that came before you, Frisk? Yeah, Toriel didn’t reset the traps due to her thinking that Frisk would ‘save’ the day and let the monsters walk upon the surface again… Psh, what a joke am I right, Chara?” Flowey asked. 

I looked at Chara in wonderment. Why would another person come down here? Who’s Frisk? 

Chara just touched my head with their figure as green fire came through it. Images started flashing through my mind. 

Suddenly, I knew… Everything.

“W-why would you-“ I asked Chara in disbelief.

All these memories, all these tragic events… A kid like Chara shouldn’t see or know of these kind of things…

“You ask too much questions.” Chara walked on ahead.

“And, it seems… you and I aren’t so different after all…”

Suddenly, we arrived at a small house.

“Home.”

Both Flowey and Chara stated at the same time. I opened the door as me and Flowey stepped inside. 

We were greeted by the smell of butterscotch pie.

“Go to the kitchen.” Chara stated. 

I knew EXACTLY what they wanted. 

I went over and grabbed the knife that was placed upon the cutting board.

“Good choice.” Flowey smiled at me. 

Chara then looked in the fridge. “No chocolate… I could really go for some sweets right about now…” Chara grumbled.

“You want a piece of candy?” I asked. 

Flowey said “Sure.”

While Chara nods. I handed one to Flowey and turned to secretly give one to Chara. They both had the same reaction on their face once I handed the candy to them. 

A blush while looking somewhere else. 

I swear with these two acting so much alike you’d think they’re the same person. 

We headed down to the basement of this house and seen a goat woman blocking the way.

“Oh, child are you-“ Her words got cut off by a gasp as she seen Flowey. 

Both Flowey and I used our ‘magic’ to kill her. Flowey with his petal bullets and me with the knife engulfed by Chara’s green flame. 

I opened the door to the next area. There was white powder covering me. The monster’s souls~ I had a newfound feeling within me.

“I’m feeling a little Genocidal this time around~”

Author’s Note: Alright! Finally got the FloweyXReader Done! After the Genocide run the story will change into a pacifist run. Now, time to move on to Bill CipherXReader X3 See ya guys in the next one! Buh-bye~


	2. Undertale: Genocide run [A Flowey, CharaXReader] Chapter 2: Play it ‘Cool’

I walked passed the large doors only to be encircled by complete darkness… Up ahead stood a light. Only enlightening a circular part in the middle of the room. I then looked over to Flowey as we both stood under the light. “Now… The guy that lies beyond those doors is no one to be messing around with, yet…” Flowey stated with a rather serious and worrisome expression upon his face. “You shouldn’t let him know ANYTHING about you. Trust me, I had my fair or resets…” Just as he stated, several images of Flowey in some sort of ‘Omega’ form was show, fighting against some skeleton monster whose left eye glow blue. Flowey tried his best to beat the skeleton, but to no avail he ends up perishing. Some how… He seemed to reset it all, just by clicking some button that appears in front of him with the words ‘Reset’ written upon it, along with a red heart symbolizing his ‘ok’.  
I got a bit taken aback and afraid of what might become of me next. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. As long as you don’t mess up.” The demonic child stood before me, along the upper section of this very room. I had a lot of doubt in me. I knew I’d screw up no matter what… I was about to go through the next section before Flowey stopped me. “Hey, Chara!!! You might want to hide away that knife and dust yourself off of the ‘monster dust’.” Flowey stated while pointing at my clothing and the knife in my hand. “I don’t want to loose you again…” He muttered out, looking away. I nodded. I was not able to speak, due to Chara enabling me to. I believe Chara is taking control of my body… I’m just a puppet on a string to them… I have to do their biddings.   
I started dusting myself off of the white dust that was scattered over my body. I hid the knife away in my boots, luckily the knife was small enough so, it wouldn’t be seen. I looked over to both Flowey and Chara as they had given me the ‘ok’. I sighed out heavily as the doors began to open.  
Coldness…  
That was what I was greeted with. I stepped out onto the icy fields and hugged my body tightly as the doors behind me closed. “Alright, Chara… I’m counting on you…” Flowey stated while going into the ground. He was then nowhere to be seen.   
Wait… he isn’t going to follow? I looked over at Chara in a bit of a confused trance. “Ah, yes… Flowey is not able to follow or that ‘skeleton’, will know ‘what’s up’.” Chara stated with a rather annoyed look upon their face. They then began walking down the path. I followed behind. The dark woods filled of now gave me a rather ‘horror’ mindset. I was a bit afraid. I hopped over a branch that stood in my way. I was afraid to make any sounds, as if I were to attract something or ‘someone’ for that matter… I seemed to have seen some sort of bridge through all this fog. Just before I was about to reach it, I heard something crack. I jumped a bit. I was completely terrified. “What’s wrong, ya big baby…?” Chara muttered out while giving me a distant concerning feel. ‘It… It’s just…’ I thought to them. “There’s nothing to be worried about. We’re in this together.” I smiled at them with the fact that they’ll be here for me. They then muttered out something that was barely audible to my ears… “If you die then I’ll have no one to possess…”   
I wondered what they said… I shook out my bemused thought and wondered at a bit of a face pace towards the bridge. I then stood to a stand still for some reason… I swear, I could feel some ones presence behind me… “Human…” I jumped as I heard a low raspy voice coming from behind me… Oh, where did Chara go…? I NEED THEM TO PROTECT ME!!! “Don’t you know how to greet a friend? Turn around and shake my hand.” The voice commanded at me. I turned slowly, doing a double take in the process… I was a full 90° when I turned to face the shadowy figure. It then placed a hand out for mine to be in. I slowly position my hand into it’s hand to be greeted with that skeleton Flowey had warned me about, followed by the sound of a bit of a long lasting fart…   
“Heheheh… The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It’s ALWAYS funny!” The sinister voice turned into one rather laid back. He chuckled out and then turned his attention back towards me. “Anyway, you’re a human right?” I nodded at his statement. “That’s hilarious… I’m Sans; Sans the Skeleton. I’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now but… y’know… I don’t really care about capturing anybody.” The small pudgy skeleton placed his skeletal hands into his blue fluffy coat and shrugged. “Now, my brother Papyrus… He’s a human hunting FANATIC! Hey, actually, I think that’s him over there.” He states while taking one hand from his pockets and pointing it off in the distance up ahead to a shadow figure of a tall human like figure.   
“I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. Yeah, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.” He chuckled out.   
I began to walk through the oversized bars of the bridge as Sans trailed behind. We seem to have come to an section that displayed a lamp and some sort of stand on the upper right hand corner.   
“Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.” He points at the lamp. I didn’t know why he wanted me to, but I did as I was asked. Knowing what Flowey had to go to I wouldn’t want this skeleton to give me a ‘bad time’… A tall skeleton appeared. He wore some sort of ‘super hero’ like outfit, in his position… He could see me in plain sight! But, I guess his attention was fixed onto Sans due to him not noticing me…  
“Sup bro?” Sans asked the tall skeleton, a bit relaxed. “You know what’s ‘sup’ Brother!!!” The taller skeleton called out in a rather raspy ‘Skeletor’ like voice. “It’s been EIGHT days and you still haven’t recalibrated YOUR PUZZLES!!!” He scolded at the skeleton that didn’t seem to mind. The taller skeleton continued on with his ramblings, “You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?!?” He questions Sans with a rather impatient tone. Sans shurgs, “Oh, ya know… just staring at this lamp. It’s REALLY cool. Do you wanna look?” I gotten a bit afraid, Sans was giving out my position when he ‘TOLD’ me to hide here. Was this all a trap? Oh… Where’s Chara!?  
The tall skeleton began stomping his feet and grew a bit flustered, “No!!! I don’t have time for that!!! What if a human comes through here?!? I want to be ready!!! I WILL be the one! I MUST be the one! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!!!” He then does a funny pose that looks rather sly and significant, “Then, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!! Will get all the things I utterly deserve~!” He then started listing things upon his gloved hands. “Respect. Recognition. I will finally be able to join ‘The Royal Guard’! People will ask to be my “friend?” I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning~” He chimes out with hope and determination in his eyes. I don’t blame him for having his dream, I have the same too!  
“Hmm… Maybe this LAMP will help you.” Sans gestures towards me. Papyrus began growing a bit flustered again as he stomps his feet into the ground of snow while yelling out, “Sans!!! You are NOT helping!!! You Lazybones!!! All you do is sit and Boondoggle!!! You get lazier and lazier everyday!!!” Papyrus then covers his mouth with a gasp. Sans lightens up. “Hey, take it easy. I’ve gotten A TON of work done today.” He then smiled widely. “A SKELE-TON!” Sans then did a sort of ‘eyy’ pose while winking off somewhere, a sound effect of a ‘badum-tsss’ is echoed from somewhere. I sort of laughed at the pun but got a bit tiresome of it afterwards. “SANS!!!”Papyrus was going a bit ballistic. “Come on, you’re smiling.” Sans air nudges his brother from a distance.   
“I am! And I HATE IT!!!” He yells out. Papyrus then sighs out, “Why does someone as great as me… have to do SO MUCH just to get recognition…?” Papyrus rubs his temple as he has a irritated expression upon his face. Sans then lightens up a bit. “Wow… Sounds like your really working yourself…” Sans chuckled. “Don’t.” Papyrus began growing flustered. “Down…” Sans continued with a larger smile. “Sans I swear…” Papyrus grows intense. “To the BONE!” Sans laughed as Papyrus thrashes about, “Oh my god, Sans!!!” Sans just laughed. “I will be attending to my puzzles… As for your work…” Papyrus lightens up a bit, “Put a little more ‘BackBONE’ into it. Nyeheheheheh!!!” Papyrus outbursts into laughter while walking off. He then comes back a few seconds later, “Heh…!” He stated before heading off again.   
“Ok, you can come out now.” I then moved from my position and headed towards Sans. “ You oughta get going. He might come back. And if he does…” He then grins widely. “You’ll have to sit through more of my HILARIOUS jokes~” I then wondered up ahead, going through the next section before Sans stopped me. “Actually, hey… hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?” I looked back and turn my attention to Sans, listening to him inventively. “I was thinking… My brothers been kinda down in the dumps lately… He’s NEVER seen a human before. And seeing you, might just make his day.” I looked at him with a questionable and worrisome expression upon my face. He then reassured me, ”Don’t worry, he’s not dangerous. Even if he TRIES to be. Thanks a million, I owe ya one. I’ll be up ahead.” He stated while going off to the left.   
Wait… if he’s going up ahead… Wouldn’t he be taking the right path like I am…? Well, ‘up ahead’ may have two meanings to it… I then continued down my path.   
I then continued my path onwards and found some shinning life in the distance. I then wondered over to it. A hologram of a button that read out ‘Save’ with a heart over it appeared. ‘What is this..?’ I questioned. “It’s a save file.” Chara appeared from seemingly nowhere. ‘Uh…Ok… What is this for?’ I questioned at them. “Well, you see… I knew those two skeletons wouldn’t cause no harm, so I left you own your own. Things are going to start picking up from here on out. You’ve got to be ready. Saving here will help you progress from your journey at this point on. If you ‘DIE’ you’re able to restart from here, ya got that?” Chara stated the obvious. ‘A “Save” point in case I die…?’ I questioned at them. “Yeah, so go ahead and click it, don’t wanna back track now, do we?” They crossed their arms authority like at me.   
I pressed the button. It said my save was complete, then something took me aback, the screen stated something rather odd.  
16 LEFT  
What does that mean…?  
Author’s Note: Sorry!!! That’s all the time I have today for this story!!! I hope you all enjoyed it!!! I’ll see you all in the next one!!! Buh-Bye!!!


End file.
